


Like a Worthless Animal

by AnimeGirl_144



Series: When Fairytale Meets Dust [2]
Category: RWBY, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGirl_144/pseuds/AnimeGirl_144
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Easter was meant to be celebrated with everyone, including a little cat-girl. Can a special bunny make her enjoy the day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Worthless Animal

All she wanted to do was celebrate Easter with the rest of the kids in her city. That was all.

Every year, the Schnee Company hosted an Easter Egg Hunt for the children of Vale, and all the little girl wanted to do was go looking for eggs. But the other kids sneered at her, calling her all sorts of derogatory names for her cat ears. She had attempted to defend herself, saying that she only wanted to participate in the hunt, but even the parents had gotten involved with bad mouthing her, and so the little girl had run away.

She had hid herself away in the forest, hoping no one would come after her and see her tears. She didn't want them to continue tormenting her. She was pulled out of her crying spell when she felt something hit her leg. She blinked and found a colorful egg by her foot, with little legs. The egg didn't move from where it had stopped. Tentatively, she reached out and held out her hand. The little egg hopped onto her palm, making the girl smile a little. She glossed her fingers over the shell, and found it soft to the touch.

The snapping of a branch made her ears twitch, and she looked at where the sound had come from. She curled her palms a little, drawing the egg close to her chest. From the bushes, a pooka appeared, moving slowly so he wouldn't spook the faunus. The little girl stared at the giant rabbit with wide eyes, having never seen a creature like him before.

He moved towards her slowly, holding out his paw to her. On the paw was another egg, just as beautifully colored as the one in her palm. The little girl's eyes brightened when she saw it. He offered it to her when the creature got closer, and after she made sure he wouldn't scold her, she took the egg from his paw, and placed it with the other egg. The eggs did a little hum, and the little girl watched in amazement.

The pooka smiled at her, and slowly sat beside her. He tapped his paw on the ground, and that seemed to be a signal for the eggs, because the two of them began to dance. The cat-eared girl gave a delighted laugh at the sight. She smiled up at the pooka who had given her the gift, and the rabbit smiled at her warmly. Still in delight, the girl wrapped her arms around the furry creature, feeling his softness under her fingers. The creature didn't push her away; he hugged her with one of his arms.

When they separated, the pooka kept his arm around her shoulder while the little girl watched the eggs dance some more. She watched them dance before she fell asleep, leaning on his soft fur. The eggs, sat in her lap, and the rabbit moved his arm carefully, laying her on the ground.

He had seen her treatment by the others at the egg hunt, and that had been why he followed her. He didn't like to see children treated so awfully, even if she had a birth abnormality. He didn't want to leave her without some sort of token, to remind her that she wasn't completely hated. He looked through his holster, and found a black ribbon. It was rather long, but he managed to make it into a bow and laid it by her head.

He looked once more at the sleeping faunus, before tapping the ground and returning home.

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on FFN.
> 
> Originally, Loneliest of All was meant to just be my sole RWBY/RotG story, but another member wanted to see Blake with Bunnymund, and after talking with my friend Blue, a series was spawned.
> 
> The title comes from the lyrics in "From Shadows" by Jeff Williams feat. Casey Williams (you'll see a theme soon enough).


End file.
